narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Today's News/Archive 1
Archive Nav None → 1 → 2 :Note, you are viewing an archive. Do NOT edit this page but edit the original. ---- If you have any comments leave them on the Talk Page only. June 12th, 2008 This is the last day of the news articles before we have to archive it!Ok stop whining and here is your news. * I would just like to give an applause to the person doing the Anko Mitarashi page because you have been working so hard on it lately. * We have enough Jonin and Kage level ninja on the site already, I would like people to start comming up with some Chunin and Genin level ninja now. The reason I say this is because if we don't have a little of everything it dosen't look right. The same thing goes for genjutsu and Taijutsu. * Kakashi_Namikaze will be archiving this page at the end of the day so make sure you got your fill. * The article of the day shall be..... Nature Style: Root Shield Technique written by Kogone Uchiha *Lastly, when I said vote on the articles I didn't mean just the ones on the top voted list. Rate every article you come across. Blackemo1 13:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) June 11th, 2008 Hey hows it going everyone! Ok News Time * I like seeing all the effort thats being put into the articles now, though please don't copy from leafninja.com. The Naruto Uzamaki page is way to long so someone go fix it. * The jutsu contest is going on and thank god I have more entries. * I would like to give a shoutout to whoever wrote the Ninja Art: Snake Fusion Tecnique, just because I like snakes so much. * Also when making a Kekki Genkai lets try to be a little bit more original and lets stop using "gan" at the end. Not all Kekki Genkai have to be doujutsu (eye techniques). * And finally people are rating the articles! Good job continue to do that because I think other users want to see their creations rank at the top. Spread the message of rating the articles. Blackemo1 12:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * Article of the Day: Kuwa * This is hopefully the last issue for this page and we will archive it tomorrow. It has gotten way too long! --Kakashi Namikaze Talk | 19:03, 11 June 2008 (UTC) June 10th, 2008 "THE CAKE IS A LIE!!" Anyway heres your news * Glad to see people such as Kakashi_Namikaze keeping the Naruto Fanon spirit up! * Secondly I need someone to help me categorize the jutsu page, as of right now everything is under ninjutsu but we all know there are genjutsu and taijutsu too. So if anyone would like to help I would appreciate (rate those articles while your at it too). * Oh and make sure to check your articles and make sure that they make some actual sense! Don't just pull a story or jutsu out of your butt please. People come here for good fanon material and thats what we want to give them. * We have a big problem people, we only have 4 genjutsu and taijutsus on the whole entire site!! Hopefully I'm wrong so to make sure check your jutsu pages and place them in the correct jutsu category. We have plenty of Ninjutsu so lets make some good Taijutsu and Genjutsu now! Blackemo1 12:07, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Some more news: * Now we have three contestant users for the Jutsu Contest, very good to see. Thank you Kageno Akatuki! * The contest countdown now is twenty days, a good thing for some of you is that the contest is after school, what an excellent way to celebrate no school! * Feel positive about our events. Do not feel forced to do what we ask you too. We are trying to encourage you. And when I mean "show-off your work", it is just a way of saying "to make too many articles but no fun". Hopefully none of you do show off. * Article of the Day: Earth Style: Earthquake Technique --Kakashi Namikaze Talk | 19:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) June 9th, 2008 Im back from my weekend vacation! lol * I totallay agree with Kogone about the contest, Im going to stop creating these things if only two people want to participate. Like I said before get your friends involved, have them create an account and have them submit at least one jutsu or story. I don't care how stupid it is because it might end up winning for all you know. * This message is directed to users who create lots of articles on the site. For those of you who create alot of stories, and villages I reccomend you stop. The reason I say that is because that we have alot of articles on the site but a large number of them lacke substance. What i mean is that alot of people are making awesome articles with great potentail but arent following through. I don't mean to brag but when I created my stories such as The Last Akatsuki I expanded on the ideas. It was long and well thought out (at least according to me and a few other users). If you guys create to many articles then the quality usually diminishes. * Last but not least I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. Blackemo1 12:04, 9 June 2008 (UTC) *Also, adding on to Blackemo1, it would be nice if those Naruto Fanon Wikians out there could add this page to their watchlist for updates. That would be nice. *Also, a lot of you have been given notices and reminders of the contests and if you can, please pass the message on to other users. And I don't think a copy and paste is enough. Give them your own emotions of this message as well your own ideas along with mine and Blackemo's. Again, me and him are tring our best to get your attentions. *This page is getting so long! I think we should archive this once we get our June 11th issue done. --'Kakashi Namikaze' Talk, 20:43, 9 June 2008 (UTC) June 7th, 2008 *Yesterday was the Swedish national day. *Come on! Can't anyone else than me and Kakashi Namikaze compete in Blackemo1's jutsu and story contests? I really don't want it to be like the last one, where only I and Kakashi Namikaze sent in articles. Except for that I won! lol *Just keep up with the articles! Kogone Uchiha 23:58, 7 June 2008 (UTC) June 6th, 2008 Another crazy day for Naruto Fanon people! *I like to remind everyone on the site that even though some articles may seem bad you don't need to insult the person who wrote them nor do you need to trash their article. Instead you need to point out waht may be wrong and then help them fix it; constructive criticism. If I catch people doing that I may have to block you (I dont want to resort to that). *Remember that the jutsu and story contest is still going on and almost any ideas are exceptable, if you need more info go to the June 2nd entry on this page. *I have been uploading pics along with a few other members. And if you are going to insert a picture please make sure to actually inser it. Alot of users have been inserting the link but have no actual pictures. That can be extremely annoying to people. * Also I need to give a big thanks to Kakashi_Namikaze for helping me out lately with passing the news around (even though you guys should be reading this page yourself). *Oops, this is probably kind of stupid to ask but can anyone tell me what is the title of the song thats played during Naruto 95-96; the music that plays during the Orochimaru/Sanin fight. If anyone knows PLEASE LEAVE ME A MESSAGE ON MY TALK PAGE! Thanks. * WE HAVE REACHED OVER 100 JUTSUS! IM SO PROUD OF EVERYONE, LETS CONTINUE TO MAKE MORE GREAT FANON JUTSUS!!! PLUS WE HAVE OVER 300 ARTICLES!!! * The Category: Fanon Story has been created so start categorizing Fanon stories there. Blackemo1 18:45, 6 June 2008 (UTC) June 5th,2008 Hello everyone heres today's news segment *We have alot of articles on the site now but they're all from the same users Blackemo1, Kakashi Namikaze, and Kogone Uchiha! Invite your friends to the fanon. Im tired of seeing the same names on each article. * Make sure to proof read your jutsu and story submissions because on the day the contest ends I'm going to block you from using that page until im finished. Also make sure your stories and jutsus make sense. Blackemo1 12:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) June 4th, 2008 I see that users are really getting involved with the site much more than they used to; its a good thing. A couple of announcements... * We still need pics for the site. Pics of your own characters, jutsus, village symbols and all that other stuff are needed. * NO MORE COPYING FROM WIKIPEDIA! This is a fanon so things will differ from their articles. *Also, even though I have gotten submissions for the contest I still only see Kogone_Uchiha and Kakashi_Namikaze doing it! If we want to be the best wikia we need to get more people involved. Please invite your friends to the wikia tell them to make a user page and have fun ok. *Kakashi Namikaze has created an article, Laws of Ninja that users may submit laws of the ways of ninjas in old or modern English and must be signed. (Preferable with only three tides: ~~~). A section on laws of Uchiha has been created. If you have fanon clans, cultures or characters, feel free to post their ways of ninja Examples are there also. Blackemo1 14:46, 4 June 2008 (UTC) June 3rd, 2008 I'm glad to see the users of this fannon really comming together and making an effort to make this the best fannon ever. Now for a couple of announcements... * If you are making a jutsu and it has something to do with an actual Naruto character (example Sakura) make sure to add it to that characters page. *Also, Im glad to see some stories and jutsus comming in already. Remember to check for errors and stuff otherwise you may loose points. Lol *And I know I have said this before but you guys really need to starting rating the articles when you finish reading them (there at the bottom of the screen with the stars). The reason I'm so anal about that is because I look on other wikias and see there Top Voted list constantly changing. For the good of the site and for the sake of my low ammount of sanity RATE THE ARTICLES!! Blackemo1 14:26, 3 June 2008 (UTC) June 2nd, 2008 Good morning everyone its another great day on Naruto Fanon! I have a couple of things to report today. * Due to my limited computer acess on the weekend I will need a volunteer to do the Today's News page updates on the weekends for me. If you would like to volunteer please leave a message on my user talk page. * Due to the increasing ammount of articles I think we might need another administrator on the site since Dubtiger and myself are busy as it is. If you want to apply leave me a message on my uset talk page. DON'T APPLY IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LAZY, WE NEED YOU ON AT LEAST 4/7 DAYS OF THE WEEK. *Those of you creating stories make sure to seperate them from your characters actual bio page (it makes us look like we have more pages and puts less stress on the reader). * Now heres the fun part, since the jutsu contest didn't go as well as I expected I'm going to try again. I am going to hold another contest starting today so start submitting. There will be a section of my talk page were you can put the links. The rules are... #No crazy jutsu (such as invincibility) #No Kekkei Genkai #Jutsus are due no later than June 30th 2008 * Im also having a Best Story Contest to get a better idea of what I'm talking about go to The Last Akatsuki page. There will be a section of my talk page were you can put the links. The rules are... #Must at least have two sections (or Level 2 headlines) #Cannot be based off a already existing Naruto character. * And last but not least my Birthday is June 29th! Blackemo1 13:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) May 29th, 2008 THERE IS NO NEWS!!!! Blackemo1 15:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) May 28th, 2008 Im glad to see that our site has grown so much during the past year, soon it will be our first anniversary! Anyway good job everyone please try to recruit as many fanon ninjas as you can. Also we need more actual stories on the siite along with more Genjutsu. If you need any help let us know. Blackemo1 11:56, 28 May 2008 (UTC) We need to start uploading pictures to the site. Blackemo1 15:15, 28 May 2008 (UTC) May 27th, 2008 Sorry I haven't been able to give you guys a news report for the day its due to me having a terrible cold. Anyway the winner of the jutsu contest is Kogone Uchiha with his Fire Style: Fire Lion Technique.While it was a good jutsu I still wanted to see a little more than like 5 jutsus! I will post his jutsu on the main page shortly, and also make sure you guys start protecting your pages as there have been some recent vandals. Blackemo1 11:36, 27 May 2008 (UTC) May 23rd, 2008 Ok, this is the last day for the Jutsu contest. No entries will be accepted after 12 o'clock tonight. Other than that have fun. Right now only Kogone Uchiha and Kakashi Namikaze have jutsus in. Blackemo1 11:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC) May 22nd, 2008 Good morning fanon freaks welcome to another segment of the news. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are getting married.... NOT! Sorry to dissapoint all you yaoi loving fan girls out there. Anyway this is the 2nd to last day for the contest and I only have 2 canidates Kogone Uchiha and Kakashi Namikaze, send those jutsus in already!!!! May 21st, 2008 Hey everyone welcome to the 2nd day of the news page! I have gotten a couple of submissions for the jutsu contest already. I forgot to say that Kekki Genkais are not aloud, sorry. Remeber that Naruto Chapter 401 is comming out friday so remeber to read it on Onemanga.com. I would like to know some of your favorite things about the series as well (just want to get to know the users). One last thing, remeber that the talk pages are the best way to communicate with user so ummm... USE IT PEOPLE!! Blackemo1 11:50, 21 May 2008 (UTC) May 20th, 2008 This is Naruto Fanon's new news page! Today's message to our audience is.... RATE PEOPLE'S PAGES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN! Also if you are creating a jutsu please make sure to give a vivid description of it instead of just a short sentence. Blackemo1 11:57, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Also I'm holding a "BEST JUTSU" contest! The winner will have the honor of his or her jutsu being linked to the home page for all to see. The only requirements are listed below: * The jutsu must not be too powerul (can't be able to instantly kill the opponent or something) * Must not be an actual jutsu that has already been created *Must have at least 2 sentences for the description. *Leave the links to your jutsu on my talk page under the Jutsu Submission Entry. *Good luck, you have until Friday May 23rd. If you have any questions leave me a message on my talk page. Blackemo1 14:52, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Category:Today's News